The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives
by SageK
Summary: Based on the 5x02 spoilers that were released on 9/22/13…but with a Blam twist of course. Not Tina Friendly


Title: The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: Based on the 5x02 spoilers that were released on 9/22/13…but with a Blam twist of course. Not Tina Friendly

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**SPOILER FIC!**

* * *

As soon as he walked into the choir room, Tina jumped out of her chair, grinning manically. "You're taking me to prom! Now, about my corsage…."

"Wait!" Blaine interrupted, confused. "You're going to prom with Sam."

She made a dismissive gesture. "We decided it would be better this way. So, as I was…."

"Decided it was better this way?" Sugar said in a sharp tone and wow, she was glaring daggers at Tina…in fact, most of the present club members were. "Is that what you call ridiculing him, picking at his insecurities, dumping him and sending him scurrying off like a beaten puppy? Cuz I call that being a rank bitch."

A few weeks ago, Tina had been tickled pink when Sam asked her to prom, delighted to be asked – even as friends – by one of the hottest boys in school. But once she found out she had been nominated for prom queen – a campaign spearheaded by Sam, Blaine and Artie – she had gone a little nuts.

"You did what?" Blaine asked Tina horrified and she rolled her eyes. His question was echoed by Kitty, who had arrived moments after him.

"She's exaggerating. I want…."

"Where did Sam go?" Blaine asked Sugar, who glanced at her phone.

"Auditorium, Marley and Unique followed him."

Turning on his heel, Blaine hurried toward the door as Tina said, "We have to talk about our color scheme!"

"I'm not going to prom with you!" Blaine replied, wondering how in the world she thought he was going to agree to take her after how she was acting.

He made it to the auditorium in record time and saw Sam sitting in a chair, Marley and Unique on either side of him. His head was down, hair falling in his face, and his shoulders were slumped, the picture of dejection.

The girls saw him and he said, "Could you ladies give us a minute? Maybe go help Kitty and Sugar speak with Tina about her most recent bout with horribleness?"

With final murmured words to Sam, they left, muttering darkly about nasty, self important divas.

"Sam," he said softly, sliding into the chair beside his friend. "Sugar told me what Tina did…I'm so sorry she said those things. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

No one did, but especially not sweet, kind, well-meaning Sam.

Sam let out a trembling breath before saying, "I just needed to get out of there for a minute…Why do girls always do this to me? I thought…I thought, 'Tina's my friend. We'll go to prom together and have fun and my heart won't get broken'…but, it's not the same sort of break, but still….."

His voice trailed off and Blaine reached out, wrapping his arms around Sam an pulling him close. After his painful and embarrassing attempt to propose to Kurt (and the subsequent final end of their relationship), Sam had been there for Blaine, a constant source of support, reassurance and love. It was a little depressing how often this year they had found themselves helping each other through emotional crises.

"Cruel words from a friend can hurt just as much as any other heartache," Blaine murmured and Sam nodded sadly. "If it makes you feel any better, Tina doesn't have a date and she's pissed."

"She wants to go with you," Sam said quietly. "You're nominated from prom king, so she thinks you're the perfect date to get votes."

"You got me nominated and I told her I'm not taking her to the dance," Blaine replied. "I wouldn't have put my name in the running myself."

Sam turned to look at him. "You deserve to win! You're awesome, nice to everyone and no one has done more as Senior Class President in years!"

"You know it's a popularity contest," Blaine protested. "Between me, Artie and Brett…Brett's going to win."

That earned a little smile. "At least his acceptance speech should be funny."

Blaine nodded. "What Tina said was wrong, you know that, right? You're amazing and funny and sweet and so cute! You're going to art school in the fall and you so could have been nominated for prom king yourself!"

Sam shrugged, eyes crinkling in a way that said he was pleased. "At one point, I really wanted to be popular, but pretty soon I learned it didn't make me happy. Being myself does, but it also always ends with me getting hurt, so I just don't know anymore…."

Resting the side of his head against Sam's Blaine said, "Well, I think you're great. In fact…" he paused, turning to look Sam in the eye, "Sam, you're my best friend. Would you come to prom with me?"

Sam blinked for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah. That sounds awesome…I didn't ask you originally because…."

"Tina was depressed about not having a sure date so you asked her to make her happy," Blaine finished. "And that was very nice of you…I was a little jealous. Friend-date this may be, but you look good in a tux!"

Chuckling, Sam agreed, "We are a couple of good looking guys."

Tipping his head toward the door, Blaine asked, "Want to head back to the choir room? See if Kitty, Sugar and Unique have tar-and-feathered Miss Cohen-Chang?"

With a sigh, Sam said, "We should go keep the peace. You know Joe doesn't like conflict."

"Always looking out for others," Blaine murmured, giving Sam's hand a squeeze, noticing that Sam clutched at his fingers for several extra seconds, still in need of comfort.

Tentatively, Blaine hooked his arm through Sam's, linking their elbows as they walked toward the door. Sam glanced down, then offered him a smile, clearly grateful for the contact.

They reached the choir room in time to hear Tina declare, "But I had to do it! I need to think about winning!"

"And your strategy to win is to treat Sam like shit?" Kitty snapped back. "You do realize that people actually like Sam, right? Sure, he might be a little simple sometimes, but he's honestly nice and I don't think he has it in him to ever intentionally hurt someone."

"Boy dodged a bullet if you ask me," Unique added, crossing her arms and glaring hard at Tina. "Not having to deal with your crazy self all night."

Tina was facing off against, Kitty, Unique, Sugar and Marley while Jake, Ryder, Artie and Joe were huddled on the other side of the room.

When she saw Sam, Marley softened her stance and asked, "You okay, Sam?"

"Oh boo hoo," Tina snapped, whirling to glare at Sam. "They're attacking me as though there won't be a dozen girls throwing themselves at you, wanting to be your date!"

Blaine scowled and Sam simply said, "I've got a new date already."

Silence. Then Artie commented, "Damn boy! What did you do, summon the ladies via ESP?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm going with Blaine."

Again, silence. Then….

"WHAT!? NO! Blaine is taking me to prom!" Tina seethed, causing even the girls to back away from the crazy oozing out of her. "You're gay, he's straight! You can't go together!"

"That didn't seem to be a problem when you wanted to go with Blaine," Sugar muttered, causing Tina to sputter incoherently.

Honestly, it looked like she had been taking psychotic rage lessons from Coach Sue.

Fortunately, after some vague shouting, Tina stalked out of the room, pushing past a confused Mr. Shue.

"What's up with Tina?" the teacher asked as everyone drifted to their seats.

"You know your 'Go After What You Want' lesson?" Kitty said snarkily. "Tina took that to mean she could unleash her inner psycho loony."

Despite having to deal with hate stares from Tina, prom was pretty damn fun. Blaine enjoyed dancing with Sam and hanging out with their friends. He didn't win prom king (as predicted, Brett did and his rambling speech was great fun) but Tina did win prom queen (and was promptly Carrie-d).

It was horrible to witness, but after it happened, she did dial down the Bitchzilla levels.

At the after party, Sam pulled Blaine out onto the balcony, all smiles and laughter. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you," he said, cheeks flushed from dancing all night.

"I'm glad I asked," Blaine agreed, because he had had a wonderful night…a wonderful night made perfect when Sam leaned in and kissed him softly. Blaine drew a breath and returned the kiss, hands sliding under Sam's jacket to pull him close.

It was a surprise move…but then again it wasn't. Kissing Sam was natural as if they'd been doing it forever. When Sam pulled back and smiled at him, Blaine felt his heart skip and knew that this was the first night of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
